


The Calm After the Storm

by foreverfelicityqueen (orphan_account), stydiasredstring (orphan_account)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Romance, heated makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/foreverfelicityqueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stydiasredstring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's hard to be honest, even when the person you're being honest with has seen you at your worst. Sometimes that person is who you need to push away the demons of your past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> That's a shitty summary, I'm so sorry. Okay, let's start by saying thank you, you my lovely beta reader, and the woman who got me hooked on this amazing show and pairing. Dilay or jojencreeds over on tumblr. It's seriously all her fault. 
> 
> I own nothing, but I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.

“Clarke,” she turned at the sound of her name. Bellamy moved across the middle of camp towards her.

They hadn’t spoken since Jaha pardoned him that morning. She’d been busy checking in on everyone after the hallucinogenic berries, and she suspected he was off making amends with Octavia.

“Hey,” she greeted when he halted before her. “What’s up?”

He gave her a nervous smile she’d place between apprehension and appreciation.

“I was just checking in,” he replied meeting her eyes with a look so intense she felt a blush seep into her cheeks. “On the others, I mean. Any side effects?”

“Oh, um, not that I’ve seen,” she stammered, annoyed at herself for getting flustered. “Are you? Because if you are-”

“Relax Princess, I’m fine,” he gave her a smirk in reassurance.

She glared in return. “I hate that nickname.”

“When everyone say it,” he glanced over towards Finn and Raven. “Or just me?”

“And to think I actually thought you came over here for a real reason.” She turned to walk away, but his hand caught hers before she could get far.

“Wait, please,” his voice was quieter than usual, less anger and gruffness. “I need to talk to you.”

She didn’t turn around, but let his hand lead her forward, until they were alone in his tent.

He let go of her hand but made no move to further their conversation.

After a minute she gave up. “Well this has been fun, but if we’re not gonna talk-”

“Thank you,” he cut her off adding a shrug. “I mean for everything. For having my back out there, for helping talk to Jaha. I owe you.”

“You don’t owe me anything,” she shook her head. “You would have done the same for me, if the roles were reversed.”

“Why do you do that?”

She turned to him confused. “Do what?”

“Continue to see the good in me, when all I show you is the bad?”

“You’re not a bad guy. You’ve made a few questionable choices I’ll admit. We all have. If we hadn’t we wouldn't be here today.”

“Not sure shooting people or stabbing bullets into necks qualifies as good,” he sighed as he sat in a spare launch seat.

“Cut the self-deprecation crap.” Her tone must have startled him, or maybe her choice of wording, because he looked up with a confused look. “Did you enjoy putting a bullet in Jaha?”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Did you enjoy it? How about when Atom died? Charlotte? Torturing the grounder?”

“Stop.”

“No. Not until you get it.” She kneeled in front of him. Placing her hands on either side of his face until his eyes met hers. “You’re the one who told me that there’s a difference between what we need to do and who we are.”

“Clarke-”

She shushed him, not able to hear him argue again. She didn’t know how to make him see what she saw in him. To make him realize how much he meant to them, to her.

The idea hit her suddenly, sparking and igniting a flame inside. She surged forward pressing her lips to his.

She’d stunned him that much she could tell by his initial hesitation. But things must have clicked into place soon after. His arms slid down her sides, the sensation making her gasp. He took control of the kiss then, diving in with fever and urgency. Before she knew it he was lifting her onto his lap.

Her hands combed through his curls, finding purchase in his soft hair. She was forgetting the purpose of the endeavor forgetting everything but the feel of Bellamy pressed against her, until the boy in question pulled back.

“We gotta stop,” he said more breathy than with actual words. “If we don’t, I’m not sure I’ll be able too.”

“What’s wrong with that?” she questioned, kissing a line across his jaw.

~fin~

 


End file.
